It's Just A Dream
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: I was just mindin' my own buisness when I got to meet the characters of my dreams. This world is still a mystery. Me (Kat) and coolgirl4life3 (Joleen) go on a big adventure together. Better than it sounds. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stood in my living room, jumping up in the air and kicking out my foot. I wore a pair of dark blue sweatpants, a pink t-shirt, and purple and gray sneakers. My dark brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and I wore a red elastic hair band. I was once again, practicing to be a 'ninja.'

Up until this summer I hadn't known squat about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but now I could quote every line, name every episode, knew the whole history, acters, and characters. I was a TMNT fangirl, probably one of the worst. I knew everything about them in a matter of three months. Every time my friend Makayla, William or Antonio said the slightest thing about the show, my heart quickened, my eyes brightened, and I jumped around like Mikey after he had too much suger. Today Antonio had said 'leather' and I immediately shouted 'Leatherhead!" The slightest thing will send me into a fangirling attack. It was crazy! As much as I hated acting, I would act as a character from TMNT any day. I practiced all their moves and learned their way of speaking. I understand everything Donnie says, I understand Leo as if he was my best friend, I was a nut case and party animal like Mikey, and I was certainly a hot-head at times when I got mad, just like Raph. I quote Space Heroes just like Leo, I love science and technology just like Donnie, I love pizza like Mikey, and Raph was my favorite turtle. I supported Apritello and watched every episode in the history of turtles.

I threw one more punch at an invisible enemy. I smiled. I was getting better! Who needs a Karate class anyway! I gasped for breath and flopped on my couch. I pulled out my tablet and laughed when I saw the Turtles Forever wall paper. I pulled up the livestream of Race With The Demon and waited for it to start.

Oh, and I must warn you. I do shout at the charaters during the show. If you saw me you would laugh at my reactions.

The first scene came up but then I heard a rumbling. The ground began to shake and I leaped up, dropping the device. Picture frames and nick knacks began to fall off of the shelves. I shrieked.

"EARTH QUAKE!" I shouted although no one but me was home right now. I dropped to the ground as another violent tremor shook my world. Then I began to feel my hair flapping in my face. I looked up aand saw a beam of light flash in front of me. Then something pink and triangular opened up.

"No! Oh my gosh! It can't be..." I felt wind tugging at my shirt, dragging me towards the portal.

"I must be dreaming! I have to be! That's a Kraang portal!" I grabbed onto my couch and tried to hang on. But the wind became stronger and I was sepperated from the couch. I shrieked as I flew towards the portal. I saw my world disapear and everything went black.

* * *

><p>The scent of pine hit my nose and I wondered briefly why I could smell trees instead of the cooking pizza I had in the oven. Then I remembered.<p>

I weakly rolled over and pushed myself into a sitting position. I glanced around through half closed eyes and saw nothing but trees. There were pine trees but mostly oak. My eyes widened. It was beautiful! I sat in a patch of glowing sunlight. All around me were lush, green grass, small rocks, and holly bushes. The way the dappling sun shone through the leaves, creating glowing green patterns on the grass.

"Wow..." I gasped. It wasn't like this where I lived! I lived near trees and man made lakes but nothing could compare to this. Near my neighborhood, the forests looked cold, lonely, and almost evil. Here, it looked like a fantasy land. Then, I noticed something. The scenery didn't look realistic. It was pretty cool but it looked like something from a cartoon! I slowly looked down at my hands and gasped. They were perfectly smooth, no details at all! I looked at a nearby puddle and saw myself. I looked like a cartoon character from TMNT! I would have looked like April if it wasn't for my hair and eye color!

"What's goin' on?!" I asked to no one in particular.

Surprisingly enough, I got an answer, "You tell me!"

I looked to my right and saw a blonde headed girl with blue-green eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans.

She didn't give me time to answer, "One second I'm in my room, writing when all of a sudden, boom! I'm here!" She complained.

I cocked my head. This girl seemed strangely familiar, "What were you writing?" I asked curiously.

The girl glanced at me with a raised eye brow, "Really? Not 'Oh my gosh! You're crazy?'" She asked, "I was writing FanFiction, why?"

I blinked a couple of times before commenting, "Joleen?" I asked hopefully.

Her confused face became surprised and she gaped at me, "Kat?" She asked hesitently.

We stared at each other for a long time before any of us made a move. At the same moment, we rushed towards each other and smiled.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet _the _Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors!" Joleen exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! But where are we? What happened?" My grin turned into a frown and I looked around worridly.

Joleen did the same and sat down, "I don't know..." She murmered.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" I said determindly. I strode forward into the forest.

"You're just going to wander?" Joleen asked.

I chuckled, "No, of course not!" I ran and leapt into an oak tree, hanging onto the branches. I swung myself up and reached for the next one.

"That makes a lot more sense!" She called and I heard her jump after me. I continued climbing and eventually got close to the top. I gasped. Tree tops were spread as far as you could see and in the far distance were mountain peaks!

"Wow..." I heard Joleen gasp next to me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey! There's a house!" I pointed in the other direction and Joleen looked. Her brows furrowed for a moment before she smiled. I ignored it and began to jump down the tree.

"Maybe the person who lives there can tell us where we are!" I was on the last branch when it suddenly gave way and I went crashing to the floor.

"Kat!" Joleen appeared beside me and I spat out dirt.

"Peachy." I said, quoting Raph from the 2003 TMNT series.

"Come on." Joleen gently smacked me over the jead and took off into the forest.

I smirked, "Oh, you wanna race do you?" I raced after her and we matched each other's pace.

"You're fast!" Joleen gasped.

"Right back at ya!" I panted.

Then I saw an opening in the trees, "There it is!" We ran to the edge of the trees and slowed to a walk.

"So, who do you think would live in the middle of no where like this?" Joleen asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea." We walked up the porch and I knocked on the door. It opened and both me and Joleen went speechless.

"Can I help you?" The red headed girl asked. She wore shirt blue jeans overtop black leggings, black boots, a yellow hair and, and a yellow t-shirt with the number five on it.

"A-april?" Joleen squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Yes, Joleen is <span>coolgirl4life3<span>! Special thanks to coolgirl4life3! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Previously...**

_"Can I help you?" The red headed girl asked. She wore shirt blue jeans overtop black leggings, black boots, a yellow hair and, and a yellow t-shirt with the number five on it._

_"A-april?" Joleen squeaked._

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it! Standing right in front of me was APRIL O' NEIL! A cartoon character from my most favorite show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!<p>

The girl stared at us for a second and then glared at us.

"Who are you?" She asked sternly.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then my eyes rolled back in my head and I full out fainted.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was warm. I could smell pizza and I frowned as I kept my eyes closed. Had it all been a dream? Was I still in my living room?<p>

I kept my eyes shut, worried that if I opened my eyes I would see my white cathedral ceiling. I slowed my breathing and tried to go back to the dream world. Then I heard a voice.

"Dude, she's waking up!" _'Michelangelo?'_

"Why did they faint like that? You would think they'd faint after they saw giant turtles, not before." _'Leonardo?'_

"Yeah but she's falling asleep again." _'Donatello?'_

"Hey! Wake up lady!" _'Raph!'_ I'd recignize that voice anywhere!

I cracked open my eyes and could make out blurry images. I moaned and then I saw a bright light. I winced and shut my eyes.

"Miss? Keep your eyes open!" Someone said, "I'm checking your pupil diolation."

"M'k D." I knew who it was and I smiled in content as I opened my eyes again. This time, I could see them easily and I sighed dreamily. It was a dream come true.

"D?" Donnie asked.

"Dude! How does she know your nickname?" Mikey asked, getting close to get a better look at me.

"Yeah! And why hasn't she screamed yet?" Raph grumbled. Raph get super close to me and glared in my face, "How do you know us? And why are you here? Were you sent by the Kraang?"

I laughed and slung my arm over his shoulder which he quickly pushed away, "You don't scare me Raphie. And I know you because you're super popular!" I exclaimed.

Leo moved in and narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?" He ased suspiciously.

I smiled. I was actually talking to the Ninja Turtles!

"Hey! What am I? Chop Liver?" I looked over to my left and saw Joleen sitting in a chair with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing over there Joleen?" I asked.

She blushed, "Uh, I kinda fainted too. But then who wouldn't?!" She ran over to my side and beamed at Mikey.

"Ahem!" Raph smacked me upside the head and I giggled. I could feel my heart quicken. I was beginning to fangirl.

"How much do you know?" April asked.

"Ok, so you're April O' Neil! You're half mutant, your father is Kirby O' Neil, you're training to be a Kunoichi, your weapon is the Tessen, amd you're the center of the Kraang invasion." I smiled as she stared at me in horror.

Joleen spoke next, "Oo, oo, oo! And you're Leonardo! Fearless Leader of your four brothers and you love Space Heroes and Super Robo Mega Force Five. You had a crush on Karai, and your weapons are the Twin Katanas." Leo stared at us.

"You're name is Donatello, geek of the family and genious! Your weapon is the Bo Staff and..." I beckoned him to come closer. He shifted closer cautiously, "And your in love with April." I whispered. His eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Michelangelo!" Joleen shouted, "Party animal and pizza lover! You have a pet Ice Cream Kitty and you love namin' stuff!" Mikey grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"Ya dudes! We're famous!" He yelled.

"That's bad Mikey!" Raph smacked him on the head and in return he glared at Raph.

"How do you know all this?" Leo asked in wonder.

I frowned in confusion, "Don't you know? You're part of a huge tv show called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" I cocked my head.

"Yeah, ok." He said sarcastically, "And how did you get here?"

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again. Questions ran through my mind. How were we here? Hiw are they real? Is everything in the show true? What episode is this? After or before Speed Demon?

"Hello?" I looked up at Leo again and gulped. There was only one answer.

"The Kraang brought us here."

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Previously...**

_"Hello?" I looked up at Leo again and gulped. There was only one answer._

_"The Kraang brought us here."_

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, Casey and Raph had tackled us to the ground. Casey was on top of Joleen and Raph was on top of me, both with their weapons drawn to out throats. I sqeezed my eyes shut and leaned my head back.<p>

"So, ya scared now." Raph sneered. I just whimpered in response

"Well this day was certainly a surprise." I heard Joleen comment scornfully, "I'm writing a story, a Kraang portal opens up and sucks me inside it, I wake up next to my best viral friend, I meet the turtles and get threatened by them!" Raph pushed his Sai closer to my throat and I opened my eyes to slits. I was surprised to see his emerald eyes glassy with the hunger for revenge in them.

I suddenly felt sympathy for the tough turtle. It was after all because of the Kraang that their Sensei was dead. But wait... he wasn't dead!

"Raphael," I rasped, "Please don't do this." I spoke calmly, "I know you want revenge on the Kraang because of what happened to..." I bit my lip. I didn't want to cause him more pain about his father. And what if I was wrong? It would brake their hearts if I told them their father was alive but he wasn't. I was surprised to find tears pricking my eyes. I hadn't cried when I saw the Invasion but that was when I thought the turtles weren't real. But now that I knew they were real, losing Master Solinter felt like losing my own family.

"But this is not the answer. I hate the Kraang just as much as you and I'd kill Shredder if I had the chance." By now the tears were streaming freely down my face. I brought my hands up to grab Raph's and I gave them a reasurring squeeze, "Raphie, please try to believe me..." My voice came out in strangled sobbs, "I would never hurt you or your family. I understand your pain and I wish I could take it away." I saw a single tear slide down Raph's face and I shut my eyes tight, "Please." I whispered.

"Raph..." I looked up and saw that every one in the room had tears in their eyes, even Leo, "Let her up." Leo said. I heard Raph grunt and he got off of me. I stared up at his pained eyes and immediately felt guilty. I jumped up and ran to the door. I teared it open and ran out into the now night air. I ignored the calls ffrom Joleen and kept running. I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away, punch something. I didn't stop until I tripped over a root. I yelped as I hit the floor. Laying there for a moment, I took it in myself to exploremy thoughts. The first thing I knew was that I was angry at Shredder and the Kraang. It was their fault! Everything! The people of New York's mutation, Splinter's death, and people's pain. Shredder needed to be taught a lesson.

I stood up and be a wandering randomly. Every once in while I would kick something or punch a tree, imagining it was Shredder or those pesky Kraang. Soon I began to mutter things to myself. It made me feel better, saying my thoughts aloud and I soon resorted to screaming at the moon.

"Stupid Shredder and Kraang!" I spat, "I'll kill you if it's the last tging I do!" I punched another tree and a branch fell on my head, "Dumb tree!" I kicked it again and went to sit next to a nearby stream. I grabbed a stick and started drawing the turtles in the dirt.

"Well, I thought I was the only one who had anger issues." I whipped around and I sighed when I saw Raph standing behind me with his arms crossed. I turned away and went back to drawing in the dirt. I didn't trust myself to say anything. When you make Raphael cry, it means you've done something awful.

"Now don't ignore me lady." I huffed in annoyance and stood up.

I finally spoke, "How do I get to New York?" I asked, not turning to him.

"New York?! Are you nuts?" Raph cane up next to me and I growled.

"If you must know Raphael, I'm going to New York to get rid if Shredder. I can't get home, I'm stuck in a cartoon for goodness sake! I might as well do something useful while I'm here!" I began to walk along the stream, further into the woods.

"And you really think you have a shot at beating him?" Raph flipped in front of me, "Come on kid! Me and my bros who are ninja mutants couldn't take Shredder."

"So." I mumbled and walked around him.

"Hey kid!" I stopped and finally turned to face him, "Are you telling the truth?"

I was caught off guard with that question, "Believe what you want Raph." I shrugged, "For all I know, I could be dreaming! I might be a Foot solder who lost her memory! I could be a Kraang robot!" I sat down in defeat, "I don't know anything anymore. All I have is a theory." I put my head in my arms, "I could be from a different dimenstion where you guys are a cartoon and the Kraang just brought us here! But if they did, then they might know where you guys are." I stood up again and looked him in the eye, "All I know is that I need to get away before I cause you more pain."

I jumped over the small stream and walked with my head down.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "What's your name?" Raph asked.

"Kathrine."

"Look, I... believe ya." I looked up at Raph and saw truth in his eyes. He smirked at me, "Come on Kathrine. I'll take ya to Donnie." He turned away and I hesitated before I followed him.

We walked back to the farm house and by the time we got there I had a large grin on my face. Raph trusted me, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was in the TMNT demension and I was going to help them defeat Shredder, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please reveiw! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Previously...**

_We walked back to the farm house and by the time we got there I had a large grin on my face. Raph trusted me, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was in the TMNT demension and I was going to help them defeat Shredder, no matter what it took._

* * *

><p>We walked into the farmhouse and Raph's smirk turned into an 'I don't care' look that he always carries around. The guys were in the living room and Joleen was sitting uncomfortably in a chair, shooting uneasy glances at Casey.<p>

As soon as she saw me she ran up to me and flung herself at me, "Kat!" She squealed, "You're ok!"

I smirked at her, "Me and Raph were just having a chat." I looked over Joleen's shoulder and winked at Raph.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "Yeah, Kathrine's cool." He said gruffly and I chuckled.

Joleen let me go and she led me to the couch where Mikey was sitting.

"So, what do you know about me?" Mikey slung his arm around me and I chuckled.

"Everything Mikey! I know about you adventure with Pizza-Face and personally Mikey," I leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I believe it wasn't a dream." I said.

Mikey smiled, "See dudes! Ha! Someone else believes what I told you guys about Pizza-Face!" They all groaned and Raph slapped Mikey over the head.

"So, do you guys have a place to stay?" Casey asked.

"Sure, we can bunk in the old shack where the Creep was." Joleen offered.

"Nonsense! You'll stay with us." Leo insisted.

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Leo." Leo put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey Donnie." I looked for the brainiac and saw him staring dreamely at April. At the sound of his name he looked at me.

"I have a theory about how me and Joleen got here. Do you think that we came from a demesion where you guys aren't real? Is that possible?" I asked him.

He put his hand under his chin and thought for a second before answering, "It is possible. I mean, when we found the Kraang portal central we did see ourselves but they looked just-"

"Dorky?" Mikey cut in.

"Well yes..." Donnie said.

I laughed, "That was what your cartoon looked like in 1987. I say you looks a lot better now." Donnie blushed a bit before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Raph, can you fix up the spare room?" Leo said as he sat down on the couch. Raph nodded and jumped up the stairs. Joleen followed him.

I turned to the blue masked leader, "Hey, Leo. How are you doin' anyway?" I asked sympathetically.

He looked a bit shocked for a moment and then relaxed, "Sorry, I'm just not used to you knowing everything about us. And yes, I am doing a lot better since the Dream Beaver inncodent." He flexed his leg a bit to show me.

I shuddered, "Yeah, when I saw that episode I was scared when April said..." I cut off and stared at Donnie through worried eyes.

"What?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. They obviously were unaware of what happened to Donnie and I didn't want to be the one to tell them, "Nothing. So what happened recently?" I asked changng the subject.

"Oo, oo! Donnie was possessed by Speed Demon!" Mikey shouted, standing on the chair. Then Mikey raised an eye ridge, "Hey! Can you tell the future?" He asked suspiciously.

I chuckled, "Now Mikey. I know a few things but I can't tell you! It might change your destiny somehow."

Donnie nodded his head, "She's right Mikey."

Mkey crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>We were running through a dark forest, the turtles, April, and Casey's weapons were drawn and they ran in a protective circle around me and Joleen. My eyes were wide with fear and I clung to Joleen and Raph arms tightly. Then a deep evil laugh echoed around the trees. We stopped and looked around for the source of the rough voice. Then, all of a sudden Mikey screamed and I looked in horror to see Mikey being pulled into the forest by an unseen enemy.<em>

_"Mikey!" I screeched but then I felt Donnie fall on me. He crashed with a loud grunt but then broke off in a terrified scream. He too was pulled off into the darkness, his staff layed abandoned on the slick grass._

_"Donnie!" April yelled and took off after him._

_"Red!" Casey followed her and they didn't emerge again._

_Then Leo let out a pained yelp as his now healed leg was broken again. Something grabbed his shell and he was dragged into the darkness with a look of utter fear etched in his supposed to be fearless face._

_Joleen cried out in terror beside me and I squeezed her a but harder._

_"Kat!" I turned in time to see Raph knocked off his feet. I reached out to grab his three fingered hand but we missed by centimeters._

_"Help me Kat!" His yells of fear and anger soon faded away and I sank to the ground with my head in my hands._

_My friends were gone and so was Raph, and... it was my fault..._

_I threw my head towards the sky and howled like a lost pup, "RAPHIE!"_

* * *

><p>"RAPHIE!" I sat up in bed, sweat and tears poured down my face. I shivered and got onto my hands and knees, sobbing pitifully. I had never in my life had a nightmare as bad as that. Never before had I woken up screaming, let alone crying! It seemed so real! I could still hear my friends' frightened and pained yells, echoing through my head as they were dragged away. Leo's pained look, Donnie's surprised frown, Mikey's terrified eyes, and Raph's fearful and betrayed face. I shut my eyes and tried to get rid of the image but it would not go away. I found myself thinking about my family and friends. Were they ok? Were they worried? The only person that I could really turn to was Joleen and I missed home.<p>

"Kathrine!" I didn't look up as I heard someone enter my room, "Are you ok?" I could tell it was Raoh by his gruff voice and I frowned guiltily when I remembered I had cried out his name after I woke up.

I nodded, but kept my head down. I couldn't face big tough Raph! I was a hot-head too. It would just show weakness. Raph probably thought I was weak anyway.

I felt him slide his hand under my chin and I lifted my head to look in his eyes. I was surprised to see those soft eyes that only appear when one of his brothers were hurt or scared.

"So you're going to scream my name like bloody murder and I come up here a d you tell me you're fine?" He said sternly. I sighed and lowered my eyes. When Raph wanted to know something, he wouldn't leave you alone until you told him..

"I-I had a nightmare. The worst I've ever had. We were in the woods and you guys were all dragged into the darkness..." I looked away. I coukdn't believe I was revealing so much to him. He wouldn't care anyway, but I couldn't stop talking, "Leo looked in so much pain, Mikey was terrified, Donnie was shocked and scared, and you looked betrayed and frightened." I shut my eyes tight, "I couldn't do anything... it was all my fault."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Mikey, his usually bright eyes gleaming with sympathy, "It's ok duddette. That won't ever happen. We're here for you." Mikey pulled me into an unexpected and I sat there dumbfounded for a moment before I returned the gental offer.

I looked up and saw the others in the doorway, smiling gently at me.

_'That's right. It won't ever happen because I'll be there to protect them.' _Suddenly, I felt like Leo. I felt pride but yet a great responsiblity that I was willing to fulfill.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please reveiw!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Previously...**

_'That's right. It won't ever happen because I'll be there to protect them.' Suddenly, I felt like Leo. I felt pride but yet a great responsiblity that I was willing to fulfill._

* * *

><p>Breakfast was great! Mikey can really cook! We had home made French Toast and it was sooooooo good! Me and Joleen got to watch the guys train and to see their fighting up close was amazing!<p>

Then we all settled down to watch Mikey's new favorite show. Joleen leaned over to me, "Raph's right. This show is dumb." She whispered. I nodded in agreement but continued to watch the show with slug people. What I found strange was that those strange anime marks still appeared here even though this was reality. Like when Mikey watches tv, his eyes get all sparkly and when Raph gets angry, his voice does echo and his head gets all big. It was like living in the cartoon world! I sometimes wondered if they ever took notice of those things or if they even cared. But it seemed to weird of a question to ask.

I suddenly gasped as something hit my face and I was soon drenched as well as Joleen.

"Mikey!" Joleen yelled, but I could see she couldn't keep the smile off her face or the amusement out of her eyes. She shot up and began to chase Mikey around the room. I stood up and began to walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" April asked.

I smiled at her, "To go dry off and cool off before I end up like Raph!"

"Hey!" Raph protested, his eyes already blazing.

I laughed and sprinted up the stairs. When I got to the bathroom, I took a blow dryer and pointed it at my shirt. The soft fabric flapped in the wind and I was soon dry. There wasn't much water in that water balloon after all. Then I heard a crash. I perked up and stuck my head out the door. I looked down and saw Joleen still chasing Mikey and everyone laughing and joking. I frowned.

_'What was that noise?'_ I silently walked down the stairs and cracked open the back door. I peered out into the forest, my pupils slowly adjusting to the darkness. There was nothing there! Just open farmland and trees. The I heard it again. It sounded as if someone was hitting a tree.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Joleen had pinned Mikey and Raph was trying to get her off him. I chuckled and walked out the door, carefully closing it behind me. I closed my eyes and focased on the sound. I heard it again but father away and I snapped my eyes open, glaring out into the woods. Whatever was out there could be a threat to the turtles.

The forest was dark and I shivered as the wind hit me full in the face. I began to hear heavy footsteps and I got on my hands and knees as I approached a hill. I steadily climbed to the top and peered over. A name passed through my lips, "Spider Bytze!" The giant mutant widow looked my way and I quickly ducked. Unfortunetly I was too slow.

Something grabbed my shirt and yanked me out of my hiding place. I yelped as I was dtopped to the ground roughly. I looked up and saw the giant spider looming over me. My skin began to prick, I had always hated bugs when they got this close to me.

"Well, well, well. Now who are you?" He asked smoothly.

I glared at him, "Classified you big dummy!"

"Oh, and what are you gonna do kid? Talk me to death?" He sneered and I leaped up, all uneasiness forgotton.

"Kid?!" I spat the word out and got into a familiar fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Are you friends with those Kungfu frog freaks?" He asked innocently.

My eyes blazed and I swore the anime background was fire, "They're not frogs you baka!" I snarled.

**(A/N: Baka means idiot for those of you who don't know. It's Japanease.)**

"Ribbit ribbit." He smirked at me and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. My teeth clenched together and I growled at him.

"That's your last straw buddy! I'm gonna finish what Raph started!" I rushed forward only to be yanked back. I whipped around and glared at the newcomer. It was only Joleen and I relaxed a bit, but didn't take my eye off Spider Bytze.

"Calm down Kat. Don't pull a Raph." I felt my arms relax and I took a deep breath. I was just calming down when the mutant spoke up again.

"That's right, run away and hide behind your little frog friends." He taunted and placed his mutagen filled arm around my back, "What a coward." He said in an almost dissapointed voice.

"Hide?!" I grabbed his arm and punched him in his big face, "I ain't hiding!" Joleen backed away and I leaped at Spider Bytze.

"What's going on out here?!" I heard Leo complain but I didn't look.

"I found her about to fight Spider Bytze but I stopped her, and then he called her a coward and you guys frogs." Joleen explained.

My attacks were unpricise and I knew I was tiring but I couldn't let him get away with insults like that! He kept throwing taunts at me and I caught quick glimces of my friends. I saw all of them there watching me fight, too scared to interfeer. I threw one more punch at him but much to my surprise, he caught my arm! I stared in shock for a minute before he smiled at me. Spider Bytze threw me across the clearing and I hit the ground hard, landing on my stomache.

"Hey!" I heard Mikey yell and I kept my eyes closed. The sound of fighting was heard until I heard some dog like whimpers. They soon faded away and I head footsteps walking towards me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and by reaction I threw my fist up and it connected with the target. Then I got a good look at what I hit. Much to my horror, it was Donnie!

"D-Donnie!" I stuttered. I stood up shakily as I saw the blood coming from his nose, "I-I'm so sorry!" Leo tried to get close to me but I stumbled back. I turned tail and ran away. My blazing eyes returned to normal.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered in horror and disbelief. I kept running, not caring where I was going. I had hit someone! And that person was Mikey! I had never hit anyone in my entire life! Sure I get mad, like Raph mad, but I usually hit some_thing_! Not some_one_! I hated hjrting people, I couldn't ever imagining really hurting someone! Maybe a few light punches or slaps here and there but never a full out punch! I would only do that if I had to!

I eventually collapsed on the ground, breath coming in ragged gasps, my head hurt like shell, and my vision was blurry, _'Guess Spider Bytze did some damage.'_ I thought, _'And Donnie was trying to help!'_ I thought bitterly.

I soon stood up, swaying a bit, and walked over to a tree. I grabbed a clse branch and began propelling myself up the oak tree. I kept climbing until a reached the top. I stared out over the forest with sad eyes for a while.

"You run away often?" I almost fell out of the tree, turning around that fast but it was only Raph. I frowned and looked away.

"Keep away, I don't want to hurt you too." I heard Raph grunt and he was soon beside me.

"You didn't hurt Don, he's had worse. Remember he got beat up by a lab monkey!" Raph snickered at this but I continued to frown.

"But I _hit _him!" I sighed in defeat, "I act all tough but I'm really just shy. I could never hit someone unless I had to. And the fact I hit Donnie for no reason other than my anger." I shut my eyes as I recalled the red liquid oozing out of the purple banded turtle's nose, "And I hate blood. I can't stand it."

"So that's why you ran." Raph murmered.

I nodded my head and stared out into nothing, "I was never like this before..."

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting at a craft table, drawing an awful looking flower with the green-brown step, showing over the yellow middle, the purple pettals uneven and jagged. <em>

_"Hey, can I use your scissors?" This girl asked rudely._

_I was still using them but I smiled and happily gave them to her, "Sure." I said, handing the yellow safety scissors to the now bully. _

_For the rest of the year she ket using me and when she passed a note to me, I reluctantly took it and the teacher yelled at me._

_"Kathrine! Are you passing notes in class?" She snapped._

_"Yes?" I said nervosuly. I didn't want to get her in trouble, then she was still my friend. I had never realized what she was doing to me then._

* * *

><p>My eyes refocased and I looked at Raph, "I was a push-over. Did everything she wanted me to do. Was nice to everyone. Always took the blame." I lowered my eyes as I remembered what I used to be like, "I don't regret that but I don't like being mad all the time. I don't know what went wrong. By fourth grade, I became this. Always snapping at everyone, became independant, and non social. All I ever do is read and write FanFiction. I lock myself away from the world and get lost in my fantasy world." I chuckled a bit, "Now I <em>am <em>living the fantasy, and I can't escape this time."

I suddenly felt arms around me and I flinched in shock.

I looked up and saw Raoh lookingbdow at me with sympathy and understanding, "I know what you mean. I've never told anyone this but..."

* * *

><p><em>Raph and Leo were wandering the sewers, "Come on Le Le!" Raph shouted as he jumped up and down in excitement, "Let's go swimming!"<em>

_Leo chuckled at his younger brother's enthusiasm, "Alright!" He exclaimed and jumped into the mirky sewer water. Rah followed not long behind. They swam around for abit., splashing each other and playing hide and seek. _

_Them Raph heard a scream, followed by a ferocious bellow. A giant aligator was trying to bite Leo!_

_"Leo!" Raph grabbed Leo at the last second and yanked him away from the gator's powerful jaws. Unfortunetly, it bit Raph's shoulder, shell, and plastron. It also took a chunk of his red bandana._

_Raph screeched in pain and he was thrown to the wall with Leo in tow. Leo hit his head too hard and was knocked out cold. Much to Raph's relief the gator swam away and Raph was left alone with an unconscious Leo. Using his good arm, Raph grabbed his big brither and dragged his limp body home. Everyone else was oblivious to the gator attack. Raph took Leo to his room and layed him on his blue bed. Raph stayed with him until he woke up an hour later._

_Leo found Raph with tears in his eye, "Raphie?" Raph looked up and immediately hugged his older brother._

_"Raph! Your shoulder!" Leo exclaimed. Raph looked and saw his left shoulder with dried blood on it and a new lighting bolt shaped chip in his shell and plastron. Raph shrugged, it didn't hurt. Leo insisted on cleaning it up. They ended up sleeping together for comfort and the next day when they went to training and Master Splinter asked what had happned Leo spoke up._

_"Sparring accident." He said quickly, winking at Raph._

_From then on Raph was no longer jumpy. He became hard and tough. Always arguing with Leo because he was scared for him. Leo eventually forgot but Raph never did._

* * *

><p>"So that's how you git that scar." I pointed to his shell amd plastron. He shrugged, "It was nothing." He said.<p>

We sat staring at the sky for a while longer. I smiled. Me and Raph were alike We were both hot-heads and we understood each other. Maybe we could become friends.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I made up Raph's backstory. I always wondered why he was so tough and where that chip came from. Now we all know! lol. :) Please reveiw.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Previously...**

_We sat staring at the sky for a while longer. I smiled. Me and Raph were alike. We were both hot-heads and we understood each other. Maybe we could become friends._

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up early with cold water on my face. I shot up, gasping because of the temperature and shock of the water. It took me a moment to register what had happened but when I saw the tips of an orange bandana tail, my eyes narrowed and I sucked in a breath.<p>

"Mikey!" I holored. I jumped out of bed and took off after him, in the new cloths I go from Berney's store. I bounded down the stairs and skipped the last five steps. I lept into the air and landed in a squat with my hands balanving my weight from the heavy fall. I shot back up as fast as I could and began chasing the little turtle around the kitchen.

"Chill dudette!" He squeaked.

I smirked and tackled him to the ground. We rolled and writhed on the hard floor, locked in the little skirmish.

"Ok! Ok! Brake it up children!" I pushed Mikey's face to the ground and looked up to see Donnie.

"Hey D! How's life?" Mikey's muffled protests could be heard but I just gave him a noogie and let him up. He dashed out of the kitchen throwing one more smirk at me.

"Fine. Hey, I'm going down to the little clearing. Wanna come?" My eyes sparkled in delight.

"Sure!" I bounced up and ran out the door. The strong wind hit me in the face and I closed my eyes in content. How much I had been missing I loved the countryside! I laughed and skipped through the forest, Donnie chuckling behind me.

"You tired yet?" Donnie called.

"Nope!" I shouted back and squealed happily when I jumped in a patch of dandelions. The little fluffy white seeds burst from the impact and took flight. I collapsed in the fluffy blanket and looked up at the sky. I heard Donnie sigh and lay next to me.

"I never thought that I would ever meet the ninja turtles." I smiled.

"You and me both. I can't believe you're from a different demension.

I blushed, realizing I had spoken my thoughts aloud.

"Donnie, when do you think you'll go back to New York?" I closed my eyes and imagined the state New York must be in now. I heard him wince and I instantly felt guilty.

"I don't know Kat, when Leo's ready I suppose." I turned to the saddened turtle. I opened my mouth, unable to keep it to myself any longer.

"Donni-" I broke off at a loud crack. My eyes widened and I jumped up.

"What is it?" Donnie asked, standing up as well.

"I don't know. I thought I heard a-a-" I turned and broke off at what I saw. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in fear, "Donnie! RUN!" I grabbed his large hand and took off. By then he had seen the Creep and he looked just as shocked as I felt.

"H-how's that thing back?" He asked, startled.

"There's probably something I should've told ya Don." I ran faster, "At the end of season 3 episode 1," I panted heavely as my chest heaved, fighting for the air that wouldn't come, "the jar with the Creep in it-" I sudddenly bumped into a large figure and Donnie bumped into me. I stared up in horror and only just held back a scream, "broke!" I finished as the Creep grabbed Donnie roughly. He threw him into a tree, knocking him out. I shrieked at the top of my lungs as the Creep grabbed me be my neck.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shrieked as the Creep squeezed my neck. I began to sag in his grip as it blocked off my air supply. Darkness soon invaded my vision and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joleen's POV)<strong>

I was on the floor laughing my head off at something Mikey said.

"M-Mikey! Stop! You're gonna... me die of... laughing!" I gasped as I clutched my now aching stomoache.

Boy was that turtle funny! I suddenly felt fingers slip onto my stomache and I began to cry as I laughed harder, "No! Stop! Don't tickle me!" I howled with laughter and soon Mikey gave up and let me up, although I was too tired to move. He reached out his hand and I took it. I was surprised to find myself blushing as our fingers locked. I stumbled as I stood up and I landed on Mikey. I bumped into his plastron and I felt me cheeks grow hot. I snapped my head up and was shocked to see how close our face were and how Mikey's face was almost as red as Raph's mask.

On instinct, we closed our eyes and moved closer-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

We broke apart and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky but something had disturbed the peaceful day. Kathrine.

"Kathrine!" I yelped and ran out the door. I heard Mikey running hot on my heels. I tried to listen for another call for help but all was silent. This just made me more concerned.

"Mikey... what do you think happened to her..." I asked nervously.

He didn't answer. Not even a sly comment.

Soon, a patch of white dandelions came to veiw and I stopped beside them. They had been crushed and further along were giant muddy footsteps.

"You don't think Big Foot is back do you Mikey?" I whispered.

"No way dudette." Mikey shook his head, "These look like they came from..."

"The Creep!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry, had to have a cliffhanger! lol. :) Sorry, Joleen, you can't have him yet! ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Previously...**

_"No way dudette." Mikey shook his head, "These look like they came from..." "The Creep!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Joleen's POV)<strong>

_'Oh no!'_ I thought as I paced the clearing.

"What are we gonna do Mikey? The Creep has them!" I continued pacing but suddenly stopped, clutching my head and staring at the ground in hororr, "What if he takes the mutagen outta Donnie?! What if he hurts Kat?! What if he comes after us next?!" I squeaked and took off towards the farmhouse. I needed Leo's orders! I didn't know what to do!

"Leo!" I shouted, busting open the door.

"What is it?" He came hobling out of the kitchen and I noticed how he limped a bit. His leg must be a bit stiff.

"Leo! The Creep's back! It took Donnie and Kat! What do I do?!" I ran up to him and looked into his saphire eyes, waiting for him to come out all 'Fearless Leader' mode and give me a plan.

"What?! But he was reduced to goo!" Leo exclaimed.

I bit back my annoyance, "Yeah... at the end of that episode in my demension... the jar kinda cracked?" I gazed at him innocently and gave him a toothy grin.

He sighed, "We need to find them. April! Casey! Raph!" He called. They came bounding down the stairs, practically tripping over each other to get to the kitchen.

"What is it Leo?" April asked.

"Donnie and Kathrine are in trouble. The Creep's back." I couldn't help but notice the flicker of fear in Raph's eyes, but it was gone before anyone else noticed.

"We have to go find them! And pound that freak into the ground!" I took note that Raph soon turned his fear into anger as he always does.

Leo nodded slightly, "Let's move." He led the way outside where Mikey was returning.

"Hey guys. We gonna save them?" He asked goofly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Mikey." I grabbed his hand and yanked him along as we ran, ignoring the clear blush on his freckled cheeks.

"Where did they disappear?" Leo asked me sternly. I smiled. I was so lucky to have him as a friend.

"This way." I took the lead and led them to the dandelion patch, "There's the tracks." I pointed to the muddy footprints in the glossy grass. The tracks led further into the forest.

"Alright, let's go."

"We're not really going into the big, scary, dark forest are we?" Mikey's voice quivered.

"Yes, we must save them." I narrowed my eyes, knowimg that Kat would do the same for me, "Let's go back to the shack that the Creep went to before. He might still be there." I growled.

"Good plan. Let's move." Leo unsheathed his Katanas and the gleamed in the sunlight. I shivered as we entered the heart of the forest. I felt myself pressing closer to Mikey for comfort but I didn't notice. I just hoped Kat and Donnie were ok.

_'Please hold on little sister. I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kathrine's POV)<strong>

I groaned as I regained consciousness. It felt like I was spinning and my arms felt like jelly.

"Kathrine?" I heard a voice, but it sounded far away.

"Kathrine, can you hear me?" I moaned in response and tried to lift my hand to show I was awake.

"Oh Kathrine! I'm so glad you're ok!" I finally recignized Donnie's voice.

I cracked open my eyes and peered around in a haze. I tried to speak but my throat screamed in protest ad I let out a cracked whimper.

"Don't try to talk. That Creep nearly crushed your windpipe so be careful." I lookd to my right and saw Donnie completely tied up in thick, leafy vines.

I looked at him with concern and worry, "It's ok, he didn't turn me into a plant." Donnie chuckled a bit, "Wasn't that funny when Raph was acting like a dog?"

I smiled warmly but then I heard a loud bang. I whipped my head around, making me wince, and saw the Creep! I growled low in my throat and stood protectively in front of the defenseless purple-clad turtle. It was then I realized I wasn't tied up.

"Kathrine! What are you doing? Run!" I just mearly shook my head and got into a fighting stance, _'I won't leave you Don.'_

The Creep didn't make a sound as he stomped noisely up to me. I backed up a bit and unexpectedly attempted a roundhouse kick. He just caught it effortlessly caught my foot and threw me to the other side of the small room.

"Kathrine!"

I shook it off and stood up again. While he had his back turned, I darted forward and snarled at the mutant plant. I leaped onto his back and dug my nails into his bark and moss. I furiously bit his head and scratched his shoulders. He tried to shake me off but failed. He decided to ignore me since I clearly wasn't hrting him, and reached down for Donnie. I growled. He couldn't touch another mutant! I jumped to the floor, slid under his legs and appeared in front of him, blocking his hand inches from the turtle's face. I jumped up and grabbed his face, hanging on with my hands and feet.

The Creep stumbled backwards as I blocked his view and I repeatedly kicked his face until Casey's mask was thrown off. Then he got mad.

The Creep's eyes glowed a poison green and he snatched my neck. I cried out from the sensitivity and he threw me into another cornor, where I desturbed a family of foxes. I looked up in horror as I saw the Creep pick Donnie up. He instantly screamed in pain as the mutagen was sucked out of him. Thinking fast, I rushed to a wooden table and snatched up a jar full of glowing green mutagen.

I opened my mouth, "Hey, big dummy!" My throat hurt like shell but I didn't give up, "What will happen of I pour this precious mutagen onto the ground hmm? You'll be left with none!" I hissed. The creature looked back at me and I raised the glass jar.

"Kathrine! No!" Donnie screeched. I ignored him and threw it down onto the ground in front of me. Some splashed on me and I dropped to my knees.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. It felt like someone was tearing me limb from limb!

"Donnie! Run!" I threw I glass shard with my last bit of energy, cutting his ropes.

"But! I can't leave you here!" Donnie wailed.

"Get the others!" My voice strained and I gasped from the pain. Donnie reluctantly ran out of the shack and I heard a grunt next to me. I slightly turned my head to see the Creep slowly melting into a disgusting, green, gooey puddle.

I smirked in satasfaction and closed my eyes. My last thought was,_ 'I kept my promise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this wasn't as good as my other chapters but it'll get better. Trust me.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Previously...**

_I smirked in satasfaction and closed my eyes. My last thought was, 'I kept my promise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Joleen's POV)<strong>

I shuddered as the icy wind stung my face. It was freezing out here and I could already tell it was effecting the turtles. They were cold blooded after all.

"Hey Mikey... what do you think will-" I began to ask but was cut off by a sickening scream.

"Kathrine!" I sprinted ahead and ran towards where I heard the scream.

"Wait Joleen!" Mikey called but I ignored him. Something terrible must have happened!

I ran by some bushes but something barged right into me, knocking me down to the ground. It landed on me and I growled a warning.

"W-wait Joleen! It's me, Donnie!" I looked up from the dewy grass and my gaze softened. I grinned wildly.

"Donnie!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "You're ok!" He seemed a bit surprised at first but then leaned into the hug and his arms snaked behind my back. Ok, I'll bite. I partly did it cause I was concerned about him but, boy had I always wanted to hug Donnie!

"Where's Kathrine?" I pulled away from the hug and peered over his shoulder.

"Follow me." Donnie replied. He seemed a bit solumn and that made me worried. By then the others had shown up and were hanging around behind me. They quickly followed the genious as he sprinted back the way he'd come.

"What's wrong Don?" Leo asked. He didn't reply.

Donnie soon led us to the warehouse and he opened the door with a creak.

"Where's the Creep?" I asked him nervously.

Donnie shook his head, "Gone. Kathrine defeated him on her own."

My eyes widened, "What?! All by herself?!" I cried louder then I had intended.

"I was tied up. She saved my life. Come on." He trudged inside and I followed close behind, glancing at every shadow, waiting for the Creep to leap out and snatch me up. I don't care what Donnie said! This place frightened me to death!

Suddenly he stopped and I felt Mikey bump into me at the adrupt halt. I moved to stand next to the tallest mutant and I gasped in horror. On the floor lay a fox mutant! It had dark brown hair with little creamy pointed ears sticking out. It had a human body but there was a long fluffy cream colored tail curled around it with a white tip. The mutant's hands were furry white paws. Glowing green mutagen was splattered around the mutant and glass shards lay by it's side.

"I-is that-" I couldn't finish my question but I knew Donnie understood. He just plainly nodded. I ran to my unbiological sister's side, careful not to touch the mutagen, and rolled her over. Her head lolled lazily to the side and her hair hung in her face. Her ears flopped around and she had little scratches on her hands. I put her head in my lap and stroked her smooth hair gently.

"Oh Kathrine... what did you do?" I felt hot wet tears prick my eyes but I furiously blinked them back.

_'Sister...'_

* * *

><p>When we got back to the farmhouse, it was dark outside and the stars were shining brightly in the clear night sky. Raph had carried Kathrine home since Donnie was too weak, Leo's leg was still stiff, and Mikey was busy comforting me. As we walked, Mikey had his hands on my shoulders, guiding me. My poor sister had been mutated and now she could never go home. Donnie had run out of mutagen so he could no longer make retro-mutagen and she couldn't go home looking like that! They would surely experiment on her! And me... what would I do? If I had the choice... stay here with my best friend or go home and leave her behind? Either way I would be losing a part of me.<p>

I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder and I realized I had stopped in my tracks, staring off into space.

"Sorry Mikey." I mumbled and continued to walk. I suddenly felt my feet rise off the ground and I yelped. I found myself lifted into open arms and I turned my head slightly to see Mikey carrying me bridal style. He smiled at me and I smiled back, slightly blushing. The movement of him walking soon lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kathrine's POV)<strong>

_'Uhhhhh. What bus hit me...' _I groaned as I felt my head begin to pound violently against my skull. Then I felt a giant hand touch my forhead. I shivered at the touch and I cracked my eyes open. The blurry image of Donnie soon came into focus and I smiled at him. He really was ok.

He smiled weakly back at me but I took note at how he kept casing nervous glaces to his right. I rolled my eyes to my left and saw everyone gathered in the living room, staring a me worridly. I frowned and I slightly lifted my head. I winced as the headache came back and I let my head fall back against the couch, shutting my eyes against the pain.

I felt a hand move under my head and slowly lift me up. I opened my eyes to see Raph's concerned emerald eyes staring back at me as he lifted me up. I sighed in content and leaned myslef up against the back of the couch when I was lifted enough. The hand was removed from my head and I peered around the room until I locked eyes with Leo, giving him a stern look.

He sighed unhappily and he picked up a small mirror from the table. I bit my lip in anticipation as he moved it in front of me. I gasped. I saw small pointy ears sticking out of my head and my hands flew up to them, only to see white paws with small visible claws! I stared at them in horror and I jumped a bit as I felt something furry brush against my leg. I looked down and saw a fluffy fox's tail!

"W-what?" I cried.

"You were mutated." I snapped my head in Donnie's location, "When you smashed that jar the mutagen got on you."

"Tell us what happened Kathrine." It was Joleen. I saw her looking at me with sad eyes.

I lowered my head, "We were in the clearing." I began, dismissing how much my voice cracked, "The Creep came outta no where and we tried to run. It caught us and knocked Donnie out. Then it went for me, grabbing me by the neck and crushing my wind pipe like it was nothing. I fainted and I woke up to see Donnie all tied up. The Creep came back and I tried to protect him. But he just threw me aside. I jumped on him and tried to hurt him but nothing worked. I slid under him as he reached for Donnie and I clung to his face. He threw my into a corner and practiaclly on top of a family of foxes. I saw the glass jar filled with mutagen and grabbed it." I paused to steady my voice and continued, "I threw it to the ground and the Creep began to disintegrate. The mutagen hit me and I told Donnie to run as I threw glass at his ropes. I don't remember anything after that." I finally gave up trying and just let the tears spill out of my eyes. I tried to keep them in and I felt weak, crying in front of my sister and the guys but I couldn't take it. It was all too much!

I put my head in my han- 'paws' and my body shook violently as I sobbed uncontrolably. It was then someone gripped me tightly and pull me towards them. I didn't look up or hesistate to accept the comfort and lean into the unknown person. I lifted my arms and hugged the figure, burying my head into their shoulder. I felt my new ears flatten and my tail droop in sorrow.

I then noticed how I could smell unusual scents and hear really well. I don't know how but somehow, I knew it was Raph who was showing me comfort.

"Oh Raphie!" I cried.

_'How will I go home now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Was that too short? I don't know. I just couldn't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Oh! And a new story will be coming out soon so be sure to keep tabs on my profile!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Previously…**

'_How will I go home now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Joleen's POV)<strong>

I sat outside, watching Raph, Casey, and Leo train. On the porch I saw Kathrine, looking out into the forest. She had been doing that a lot recently and I had no clue why. Every once in a while she would shake her head and huff in annoyance. I told myself I'd talk to her later.

I knew Donnie, Mikey, and April were in the barn doing… I have no idea what. Something about testing April's physic powers. I shrugged and looked back at the yard. They were doing great. It was so fascinating to watch them in person. The way they moved with ease from years of practice, spinning and slashing their weapons. It was amazing! Sometimes I wondered if the hurt each other but no matter how close and reckless they were, they never touched with their weapons.

I watched as Raph, managed to disarm one of Leo's swords and Leo flipped away. But as he landed, he cried out and clutched his leg in pain.

'_What? I thought he was ok!'_ "Leo!" I shouted and ran to his side, along with Raph and Casey.

"Bro!"

"Leo!"

We helped the injured turtle to the porch and I casted a side glance at Kathrine. She hurried over, constantly stumbling over her new tail.

Leo grunted in pain, "Just let me down here." He ordered and we set him down. Kathrine tripped and collapsed next to him.

"You ok Leo?" She asked, careful not to sound too concerned in case Leo was offended.

Leo ignored her and lowered his head, "It's hopeless." He sighed. _'Oh Leo…'_

"Aw, come on bro," I could tell Raph was trying his hardest to comfort Leo, "You just need to stretch it out."

Casey smiled, wanting to help out, "You can still spar with us-"

"No!" Leo narrowed his eyes but his gaze softened, "I mean… I'll just hold you back. You guys go, I'll just… watch." He turned away, "It's all I'm good for anyway."

We all looked at each other until Kathrine waved us off. I looked her in the eye and her gaze told me everything. I nodded and walked over to the yard again with Casey and Raph. Just as I left I saw Kathrine hug Leo and whisper comforting words to him. He just shrugged. I walked away with one last worried glance.

Raph and Casey continued to spar and I sat in a soft patch of grass to watch.

"Dude, I'm worried about Leo." Casey said as their weapons collided.

"Yea, man I've never seen him so down." Raph replied with a worried glance at Leo. I was kind of shocked. Raph had certainly changed since they had gotten to the farmho-

"Rahhhhhhrrrr!" I looked up and gasped.

"Another mutant?!" I dodged as the giant worm, bird thing swooped down on us and attacked.

"What the heck?!" Casey exclaimed and jumped to one side, "Another mutant?!"

"No! It's a giant monster. Yes it's a mutant Jones!" I yelled with sarcasm.

"Where'd it come from?!" Raph yelped.

The mutant hit him away and Mikey jumped up, "Booyakashaw!" He cried and hit it's head with his nunchucks.

"Mikey!" I yelled.

"It's alright! I got it I got it." He suddenly looked up to see the thing hovering right above us, "Oo! Bird, worm, and fish. Three animals, one body! I know this one!" I face palmed. Trust Mikey to be the one to NAME something that's about to kill us. But I couldn't help but smiles at his cuteness… wait. _' Did I just think that?!'_

"There's like a perfect name for it in Mythology!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"You know Mythology?!" Casey asked in surprise. 'Jeeze _Casey, cut a turtle some slack. Mythology is kind of interesting.'_

"Chimera?" Donnie offered and just barely dodged the thing. It came for me next and I managed to roll away, it snapping at the place I had just been. _'That was close!'_

"No, Churduckin! But Chimera works!" Mikey pointed at the monster and I laughed. _'Churduckin.'_

The Chimera bolted for Mikey and he was knocked away. Donnie jumped up and cried out before smacking it'd head with his Bo-Staff.

"Go Donnie!" I cheered. His hit put it off balance for a mere second, then Mikey and Raph jumped in and took turns hitting it's head. That seemed to be it's weakness.

It fel to the floor but quickly got up with an earsplitting screech and attacked Leo! He dodged and dodged before the Chimera hit his injured leg with its tail.

"Ahhh!" Leo shut his eyes tight and clutched his leg, dropping his Katanas.

"Leo!" I yelled as Leo was hit away like a meddlesome fly right into a wandering April. What the shell was she doing?!

The Chimera stared at them and lunged with it's beak open. Leo quickly dragged April away and the Chimera got it's head stuck in the ground. I chuckled. _'Dumb mutant.'_ It once again went for them, I guessed because they were easy to get to.

"Look out!" I turned to see Kathrine struggling to get to me and she pointed at the beast. I turned back and saw Raph running at it. He jumped, but the Chimera caught him in it's mouth!

"RAPH!" I heard Kathrine scream and she raced towards us.

"Stay back!" I yelled at her. She was in no condition to fight.

"Ahhh! Little help!" Raph hollered. One by one, Mikey and Donnie were plucked from the ground and raised in the air.

"Mikey!" I called but the beast grabbed me too!

"AHHHHH!" I struggled in the Chimera's grip but I couldn't move even the slightest! The Chimera started to take off as we continued to scream. I saw Casey running across the farmhouse roof and my eyes widened.

"Casey no!" But of course he didn't listen.

"Goongal- ahh!" The Chimera grabbed him in mid air.

I heard him yell, "Your pain! You pain!" But nothing worked.

The farmhouse and my friends grew distant as the Chimera flew away.

I cried out once more, "KATHY!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Previously…**

_I cried out once more, "KATHY!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kathrine's POV)<strong>

I watched in horror as my friends and sister were taken away.

"NO!" Leo shouted.

"Come back!" We tried to follow them but Leo, stumbled and held his knee. I tried to run faster but I only made it a few feet before my tail caught up in my legs and I fell face first into the dirt.

"They're gone." Leo said solemnly, "I couldn't do anything!"

"Leo? Kathrine?" I turned and saw April staring off into space with white eyes, "My eyes."

"What's wrong April?" I stumbled to her side, as did Leo.

"April. You're blind?" Leo asked with a hint of fear.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" I cocked my head in confusion. How can you not _exactly _by blind?

"Somehow I-I got a physic connection to the monster. Maybe from Donnie's Nurrow Transmitter?" She asked. Me and Leo looked at each other, completely confused at what she just said.

She huffed in annoyance, "I'm seeing through it's eyes." She pointed at her eyes and I watched in anticipation, "I know where it's taking them!" Suddenly she held her stomach, "Uh oh. And I know why it took them too."

My eyes widened, "It wants to eat them?!"

April nodded_. 'Oh no…'_

"Well lets go!" I started to lead them into the woods.

I suddenly heard a yell and I turned to see April on the ground, holding her head.

"April! Ah!" Leo collapsed on the ground too. I looked at them with a worried expression.

"I-I'm fine. I… I could feel the creature's pain. It got dizzy" She stood up, "The guys are at the top of Talbid Peak. We better hurry." I nodded, forgetting for a moment she couldn't see.

"Hurry?" Leo stood up, a little wobbly. His voice was soft and strained, "April look at us."

"That's a little difficult right now!" She exclaimed and I felt a stab of annoyance towards the red head.

"That's my point! You can't see, I can't walk." He sighed and pointed at me, "She's the only one of us who'd do any good."

My eyes held hurt in them for the two, "No I'm not." I walked up to them and put a paw on each of their shoulders, "I'm just as bad. I'm a mutant. And I can't even control my own tail! I'm not a ninja or a street fighter, and all these smells and sounds confuse me." I hung my head, "To be honest, I'm worse. I could have tried to do something but I couldn't! You're injured and April's practically blind!" I shut my eyes, "I could have prevented this…"

Silence greeted my words and that's what I expected. Everything I said was true. I didn't want pity. I just wanted to be useful.

"We'll make it!" April suddenly declared and started to walk away.

Me and Leo looked on in surprise. That is, until she walked right into a tree.

"Hehe, I meant to do that…" She said and I frowned. And the impossible journey began.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joleen's POV)<strong>

I breathed heavily and stared wide eyed at the mighty Chimera. It had dropped us in it's nest and we had tried to get away. So far… it wasn't working.

"We have to get off this mountain!" Donnie exclaimed.

The Chimera lunged for us and Mikey and Casey hit it away, "Easy Churdukin!" Mikey yelled.

"We can take this thing!" Casey shot back at Donnie.

"Oh sure! On a cliff with a thousand foot drop! Very smart plan Jones!" I rolled my eyes.

"Joleen's right! We can't take it on it's turf! Not here!" Donnie agreed.

Suddenly, the mutant swept it's tail, knocking us off the cliff!

"AHHHHH!" We yelled as we tumbled down the mountain and into a hole. I landed heavily, the wind knocked out of me. I looked up and saw Raph helping Casey up while Mikey stopped Donnie from falling further.

"W-where are we?" I asked and peered over the ledge. Just below me was a giant pool of hot boiling water! We all heard the loud screech of the Chimera again and we looked up. It glared at us but didn't make a move to follow us.

"Well, looks like it doesn't want to come down." Casey said, turning back to us, "I think we're safe."

"Safe?! Dude we're trapped inside a giant hole!" Donnie yelled.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing from Donnie's statement and the others looked at me weirdly. I blushed and took a deep breath, "Please. Continue." I snickered one more time as they looked away again.

Suddenly, the ground vibrated and a loud cracking could be heard.

"Um… did anyone feel this thing move a little?" Mikey whimpered.

'_Uh oh.'_

The ground lurched beneath us and me, Mikey, and Donnie fell further down the hole! We landed once again on a hard rock.

"Ow…" I complained. We seemed to be doing a lot of falling lately…

"You guys ok down there?" I heard Raph's voice and I felt something hit my head.

"Hey!" I rubbed my head where the grappling hook and been thrown.

"Sorry…" Raph mumbled.

"We're cool!" Donnie rubbed his head and peered fearfully down into the water.

"Just barely…" I muttered.

"Hot tub time! Alright!" Mikey exclaimed, poising to leap. I grabbed his shell and yanked him back.

"No!" I scolded.

"Not alright!" Donnie yelled at his younger brother, "That water's boiling at about 200 degrees Fahrenheit! " He turned around and started to climb the rope, "It's under intense pressure. I-I think we're stuck in some sort of geyser!"

"I take it that's bad?" I asked, climbing up behind him.

"Yes! That's very bad! It must erupt all the time. It's why the walls are so smooth." Donnie explained.

"How long do we got?" Raph asked as he pulled us up, "An hour?"

"Less, then we're turtle soup."

"Oh great. Now what?!" I asked.

"I have an idea. We'll tie all our grappling hooks together!" Raph said.

"Ok. One problem. " Mikey said. _'What now?'_

Raph crossed his arms, "I forgot my grappling hook." Mikey whimpered.

I face palmed. Sure I loved him like the next guy cause he was so cute but really?!

"Yea… Me too…" Donnie spoke.

Raph turned to Casey and me, "Some ninjas." Raph raised his eye ridge expectantly and Casey opened his eyes.

"Awwww! Wha-what were the odds we'd be kidnapped by a giant mutant?!" He tried to defend himself.

"Have you met us?! What are the odds we wouldn't be kidnapped by a giant mutant?!" Raph shot back. 'Good point.'

"You need to be prepared for anything!" He shouted, shooting a glare back at his brothers.

Donnie smacked his hand away, "Why is it always on me?!"

"You're the scientist!" Raph pointed out harshly.

"Let's make a giant balloon!" Mikey offered happily.

"Listen to Casey Jones!" Casey joined the argument and I sighed. We'd never get out of here at this rate!

* * *

><p><strong>(Kathrine's POV)<strong>

We walked through the forest, me stumbling around over my tail and April being guided by an injured turtle, Leo.

"Things are getting worse. We have to hurry!" April urged.

I rolled my eyes, "We're trying April!" I once again stumbled over my tail.

Suddenly April started sniffing the air as her stomach rumbled, "Leo… you-you smell really…" She sniffed Leo and I looked at her weirdly, "Good!"

"Don't get any ideas!" Leo tried to walk backwards and I almost burst out laughing despite the situation at hand.

"I'm hungry! So hungry!" She said and then started cawing!

"Caw caw! Caw caw!" She lunged for Leo and started trying to bite his face! I stood there, unsure what to do.

"April! Snap out of it!" Leo yelled as he tried to push April away, "April!" He shook her around and suddenly she looked up and backed away.

"Oh man Leo…I am so embarrassed right now…" April confessed with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"It's ok. Just uh… please stop trying to bite me." Leo smiled a bit.

I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud and they both looked at me, "I'm sorry!" I clutched my stomach and eventually stopped.

April held her head with one hand and closed her eyes, "We have to hurry. The link is getting stronger."

Suddenly I noticed something, "Leo!"

"What?" Leo turned around.

"Y-you're walking! You can walk!" I shouted, excited.

"Oh man! I can't believe it!" Leo exclaimed happily, "I'm standing! I'm standing!"

April narrowed her eyes, "Then let's save the guys."

Leo nodded, determined. I smiles. I was so happy for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joleen's POV)<strong>

"Ok, by attaching Mikey's Kusarigama chain to Raph's grappling vine it should be just long enough." Donnie explained and I nodded. Piece of cake. The real problem was getting past the Chimera.

"Let's find out." Raph took Mikey's Kusarigama chain and spun it around before throwing it up. Casey used his hockey stick like a bat and helped. The blade flung up and caught on a rock.

"Go!" Casey yelled and I rolled my eyes. What a dork.

Raph yanked on the chain, then smirked, "That'll hold. Let's go!" First Raph went up, then me, Mikey, Donnie, and Casey.

"Argh! Almost… there!" Suddenly the Chimera's head appeared in the hole!

"Oh boy…" I sighed and the monster started to snap at us.

"Woah! Easy! Easy!" Raph yelled, a bit paniced. _'Like it's gonna listen to you!'_ We were jerked around and I started to lose my grip!

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I let go and I began to fall.

"Gotcha!" Mikey caught me in his arms and I couldn't help but blush. But I couldn't celebrate for long. The Chimera ducked down and snapped the rope right in half!

"AHHHHHH!" We all plummeted down back onto the rocks. Raph caught himself and grabbed my and Mikey's hands but Mikey's rump was dipped in the water.

"HOT!" Mikey's eyes went wide and he leaped out of the water, "Hot hot!" He started scooting along the rock like a dog, whimpering, "My sweet little turtle toosh! Ow! Owie! Ow!" I ran to his side and hugged him.

"You ok Mikey?" I asked, concerned for the little turtle.

He smiles, "I'm fine dudette." I smiled back.

"Guys the water's rising! We're running outta time!" Donnie yelled, worry etched in his usual calm voice.

I frowned. How would we ever get out of here alive…

I sat down and hugged my knees. Mikey kneeled beside me and I smiles a bit.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Guys! Guys! Are you alright?!" _'Leo!'_

"Joleen? Are you down there?" _'Kathrine!'_

"Leo!" Casey yelled.

"Leo! Yes! We're ok!" Raph called with a rare smile on his face.

I cupped my hands to my mouth, "Kathrine! Get us outta here! Before the Chimera comes back!" I yelled.

"But we're running out of time!" I turned around and saw Donnie's feet just a few inches from the boiling hot water.

"Leo! Wait!" April paused and then grabbed his shoulder, "I'm right on top of us!"

I saw the Chimera swoop down from the sky and I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kathrine's POV)<strong>

"Leo! Wait!" I turned and saw April holding Leo's shoulder, "I'm right on top of us!" I heard a screech and the Chimera burst from the clouds above! I dived to the floor and covered my head. As if that would help.

I heard the scream of Leo and April and I looked up in time to see them get taken by the Chimera, "No!" I yelled and tried to follow them, but I skidded to a halt when I reached the cliff's edge. I stood there and watched for any sign of them returning.

"I couldn't help them! Again!" I shut my eyes and grinded my teeth. I was useless. I could faintly hear the voices of my friends inside the hole but I didn't move. What was the point in trying to help if I was just going to fail.

Then, my ears pricked and I looked up to see the Chimera hurtling towards the mountain with April and Leo RIDING it!

"What the shell?!" I cried as the Chimera hit the ground and Leo and April jumped off. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. The mutant's head was plugged into the hole and I stood up. They did it… they defeated the Chimera!

Leo put April down and ran to the now plugged hole. He pushed it aside and yelled into it, "Guys! Move" I ran over and helped him push it aside the best I could. One by one, my friends emerged from the hole*

"Finally!" Mikey exclaimed, "Are we glad to see you guys!" _'Them anyway.'_ I inwardly sighed. Mikey turned around. He pulled out my sister and I ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" I started to check her over for any injuries.

She gently pushed my hand away and smiled, "I'm fine Kathy."

"Thanks re-" Casey was pushed harshly out of the way by Donnie and I chuckled.

"April… you're eyes." He said, "They're still-"

"Yeah. I can't see anything right now." April told him, "The creature must be in total darkness."

"Um guys? Exploding mountain. Remember?!" Raph said with wide eyes.

"Exploding mountain?!" I yelped.

Donnie nodded and I gulped.

Then the ground started to shake. _'Exploding mountain! Got it!'_ We ran but not fast enough!

"Avalanche!" We slid down the mountain, or in my case, tumbled down the mountain as giant boulders rained down on us.

We fell to a path and April suddenly yelled, "I can see! I can see again!"

"Does that mean it's dead?!" No one had a chance to answer my question as ore rocks fell.

"This way!" Leo ordered and we ran and dodged the giant boulders. Suddenly, one came my way and I didn't have a chance to dodge before it hit me off balance. I fell to the floor as the others continued to run, completely unaware of what had happened to me.

"Help!" My cries were cut off as multiple boulders covered us, burying us in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joleen's POV)<strong>

I gasped for breath and clawed frantically at the layers of rock on my head. My hand burst through the thick mineral and I felt someone grab it. I was pulled out of the rock and I looked up to see Mikey helping me.

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo!" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We did it! We're alive!" Casey laughed.

I turned my head to the right and saw Leo helping April out of the debris, "April… thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

Leo smiles, "I'd still be at the farm if not for you. You really inspired me." He said truthfully and I smiled. _'How cute.'_

"Oh, Leo. "April hugged Leo tightly and he gladly hugged back.

Mikey and I walked over and Mikey gave Leo a high three, "You guys were awesome! It's good to have you back bro."

"It's good to be back."

"Yeah I mean if you're not leading, who am I supposed to complain about?" Raph smirked and they grabbed hands like bros.

That's when I noticed it, "Hey… where's Kathrine?" I asked, scanning the clearing for her.

Everyone frowned, looking themselves.

"Wasn't she with us?" Casey asked.

"Yea but…" Leo trailed off and put his hand to his chin, "…what if she got separated…"

"Oh no!" I ran back the way we came, "Kathrine!" I called, "Where are you?!"

The guys came too and I took note that Raph seemed to be calling a bit louder than everyone else.

We all searched a bit more until I heard Raph's call, "I found her!" I whipped around and saw him digging away the boulders.

We rushed to his side and helped. Leo pulled her out of the rocks and she hacked up bits of dirt. She opened her eyes and coughed, "Thanks guys…" Her voice was scratchy and hoarse. But a bit of water would fix that.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern.

She smiled a bit, "Yea I'm fine sis."

I sighed in relief, and then punched her arm, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She laughed, "I tend to have that effect on people."

I rolled my eyes. We were all safe and the Chimera was gone.


End file.
